Back Home With The Wolves
by ChameleonRose
Summary: Bella left three years ago but now she's back. The day she comes back a wolf imprints and it begins. Really bad summary I know. I'm not sure exactly where I'm taking this story so I'm rating it M for now it may change


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable **

**Chapter 1**

I hadn't been back since I left 3 years ago and now I was. I didn't know what to expect. When I left it wasn't on the best of terms. I had been pushing myself so I could catch up and graduate on time and ignored almost everything else. I mean why wouldn't I none of my friends were really talking to me. The only thing that made me think twice about leaving was dad. The only reason I'm back now is that I got my degree and wanted to put it to use somewhere that needed it. Well, that and I wanted to be near dad again. Apparently he has a new girlfriend and I only knew this because she answered the phone when I called to tell him I was coming back. It was weird to say the least. I'm not the same as when I left. I'm no longer shy. I grew a backbone and an attitude. But here I am driving back to the one place that will always be home and I'm as nervous as ever. I can barely keep hold of the steering wheel I'm shaking so badly. As I pull up out front of dad's I notice a lot of cars, so there must be a game on or something. I mean that's the only reasonable explanation. As I'm about to knock on the door I stop myself. I still have my keys. So as long as dad hasn't changed the locks I should be able to get in. Once I get inside I realise I was right and that it must have been a big game as there was a bunch of people crammed into the house majority of them crowded around in the living room watching the TV. When I had walked in put my stuff in my room (that was just the same as when I left) I walked back down stairs and leaned against the door way into the living room the only person who noticed was who I knew to be Claire. She saw me and was about to point me out when I held my finger up to my lips and made a shh motion. She giggled and nodded her head. I mean she is only 5 years old. When the ad break came on I announced my presence

"You out of practise or something old man?" everyone's head snapped towards me and that was when I realised who was here. I wonder if dad knew he was hosting a bunch of wolves.

"It's not that he's out of practise it's just that there's a game on. You should know that nothing can distract those men from a game. You lived here long enough, Bell" Sue said coming in from the kitchen. I grinned at her. Sue was like a mother to me her and Sarah Black basically raised me when I was here for summers and visits. They are the only two people to ever be allowed to call me Bell.

"You sure it's not just old age?" I asked, she grinned back and came over to give me a tight hug and whispered in my ear.

"I think it is but it's better to let them have their delusions." We both laughed and so did Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry. Everyone froze.

"Don't worry. She knows." Sam said and everyone let out a breath. That's when some others laughed.

"More come since I left?" I asked

"No, it's just the ripple effect of it."

"Does everyone here know?" I asked him making sure I wasn't going to say anything and give it away.

"Yeah, well except your dads girlfriend who should be back by know with the beer." Paul answered instead of Sam

"Still got your priorities straight I see Paul."

"You can bet your pale little ass I do!" He exclaimed. Everyone gasped at the fact that Paul had said that to me. I just grinned at him.

"As long as you leave some for me." He smirked and held his arms out to me, I walked into them and everyone was extremely confused.

"We missed you Bee. It's boring around here without having a human we can poke fun at without having chunks of fur pulled out."

"I missed having my wolves around too." See I my have not had many friends and wanted to get out of here fast but I lied when I said dad was the only thing that made me think twice about leaving. My wolves did as well. After the Cullens left the pack took me in, in a way and since then they've been my wolves. I heard a noise at the door and started to pull out of mine and Paul's hug to see a blonde woman that looked to be about the same age as my father maybe a couple years younger then him. She had what was obviously a fake smile plastered on her face. She had a bag with some bottles in it in one hand and a set of keys in the other.

"Charlie can you go and get the beer out of the car. I can't carry it." She pouted and I gaged. Her head snapped around to look at me.

"Sorry, my gag reflex is fake intolerant." I told her sweetly before looking back at Paul

"Go get the beer" I told him then I thought about it "You know what I'll come with you so you don't drink it all without me."

Everyone just looked after us with their jaws dropped as we walked out and Paul wasn't much better. That was when I ran into a wall only it wasn't a wall it was a very well built man. When I looked up into his face I was trapped by the most beautiful golden brown eyes I had ever seen. I want to take this man up stairs and let him do want ever he wants to me. I want him to be rough. I want him to be dominant over me. This is not who I am and that's when I realised, whoever this man is he just imprinted on me and I also realised I had no problem with that. We had been standing there locked in each others gazes for what felt like seconds but must have been minutes before Sue came over grinning.

**AN - so this is my new story that I had to start fighting because I couldn't get it out of my head. Hope you like it. **

**Yours Truly**

**ChameleonRose**


End file.
